


The Dread Pirate Markus

by OccasionalStorytelling



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gags, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, but theres no blood I swear, pirate kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalStorytelling/pseuds/OccasionalStorytelling
Summary: Simon and Markus worked together on a fantasy: Simon would be a lonely sailor lost at sea, and Markus the pirate captain to capture him. They fight hand-to-hand, but Markus overpowers him with his pirate sword and ties him up.Everything is completely consensual, and they check in with each other throughout the scene. Markus ends up giving Simon a massage too (all you touch-starved gays out here, where you at) and then they watch Lord of the Rings together.Just a feel-good fluff sort of fic about receiving affection from your partner.





	The Dread Pirate Markus

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so for this fic, accept that Markus and Simon are in an established relationship and Markus fences (he uses a foil).
> 
> This was not beta-read and I know nothing about knots, fencing, or choreographed sword-fights, all topics which Markus claims to know about and talk about.
> 
> This does NOT end in sex, mainly because I don't know how to write smut, but also because it's not SUPPOSED to end in sex, it's supposed to end with cuddling together and feeling loved.

“Do you really want to see?” Markus teased.

 

Simon fidgeted under the blindfold. “Of course I do,” he said, but it came out hoarsely.

 

“You doing all right, babe?”

 

That was Markus’s hand, on Simon’s right shoulder. He sounded concerned, but Simon wasn’t nervous—not _very_ nervous.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“All right then, here we go,” Markus said, leaning very close to Simon and gently taking the blindfold off of his eyes. Simon kept his eyes shut for just a second longer, as long as he could stand it.

 

Markus was incredibly close to him, leaning over Simon with one leg propped up on the couch right next to Simon’s leg. He was wearing something similar to an old Navy captain’s uniform, gold edges on navy blue, fastened tight so that it accentuated his waist, and a matching hat. In one hand, he held the bandana that had served as a blindfold. In the other hand, he was holding a sword.

 

Simon squeaked.

 

Markus stood upright, looking sheepish. “Does it look okay?”

 

“More than okay,” Simon whispered. “It’s perfect.” He was thinking faster than he could process the words to get them out of his mouth.

 

“Well, I’m glad you like it,” Markus smirked, twirling a little bit. The edge of the coat flared out, and before Simon could blink, the sword was halted abruptly less than a foot away from his neck. Simon blushed, looking up at his lover.

 

“Wow.” It came out as a squeak.

 

“You seem a little overwhelmed,” Markus chuckled, pulling the sword away to a safer distance. Simon leaned after it, barely registering the motion.

 

“Yeah,” Simon said. “It’s…more than I would have thought.”

 

“Do you still want to do this?” Markus asked. He peered at Simon, who was blushing furiously and lost in his own thoughts. “Babe? You gotta talk to me.”

 

“I want to do this,” Simon breathed, meeting Markus’s eyes.

 

“You look like you’re not even going to fight back,” Markus said, leaning closer and letting his voice go deeper. He stared directly into his partner’s eyes. “You look like you’d…submit…easily.” Markus licked his lips.

 

“Now that’s just not fair,” Simon said, closing his eyes and leaning in for a kiss. He stopped when his neck grazed cold steel. His eyes flashed open. Markus had moved the sword between them, and was grinning like a little kid.

 

“Still good?” It came out awkwardly, completely undercutting the look. In answer, Simon braced his legs under him and swooped up, grabbing Markus’s face and kissing him. Markus smiled into it, letting it last for just a second too long, then pushed Simon back onto the couch.

 

Markus straightened up and held his sword in ready position. He looked at the steel, not at Simon, who sat tensely on the couch, ready to spring up and away, but looking excited. Markus slipped into his persona.

 

“Sailor! You’ve made the mistake of crossing the Dread Pirate Markus,” Markus snapped. “You say your captain and crew accidentally abandoned you on the _same_ island where I keep my hideout? A likely coincidence.”

 

“I was marooned, sir,” Simon said, watching the sword. Markus flicked it towards him for a second. _Stay in character, Simon._ “Oh! I mean, I was marooned there, you…dastardly—“

 

“I’ll stop you there,” Markus glared. He made a point of slowly walking around the couch behind Simon, so the blonde had to crane his neck to follow. “I think you’re lying. I think you’re here to steal my treasure. And you know what we do with thieves, here?” Markus leaned very close to Simon, whispering against his neck.

 

“What?” Simon asked, tensing up.

 

“We capture them,” Markus said, smiling as he whispered into Simon’s ear. Simon moved to jump off the couch, but Markus already had the blade too close to his neck. “I wouldn’t try that if I were you, Simon.”

 

Every fiber of Simon’s being quivered with nervous excitement. “How…” he was breathless already, just from what had happened so far. “How are you going to stop me? I’ll escape—“

 

“Then I guess I’ll have to tie you up,” Markus continued, the words flowing from his tongue like smooth silk, but before he could tighten his hold on Simon, the blonde slipped out of his grasp and off the couch.

 

Time slowed down. Markus preconstructed his jump, and somersaulted over the couch, aiming to bodyslam Simon, who managed to leap out of the way.

 

“How did you do that?” Markus straightened, turning to face his partner, who now stood ready next to a large wooden cabinet, hands clenched into fists.

 

“Your preconstructions are predictable,” Simon said, bouncing back and forth slightly. “You’ll have to take me down by force.”

 

“Oh I intend to,” Markus grinned.

 

Simon scanned the room, and leapt towards the kitchen. Markus threw his sword, the tip landing in the wood fright in front of Simon, who stumbled back from it into a bear hug from Markus.

 

“Let me go!” Simon kicked his legs, not really struggling. He was smiling.

 

Markus frowned playfully. “Babe, I thought you said you wanted a fight?”

 

Simon took the hint and began struggling more fiercely, but with both arms caught by Markus’s hug, he could barely move. He liked it. Markus let him expend energy for a few minutes, culminating in a grunt/scream sort of thing, trying to break loose.

 

“Are you…” Simon huffed, “…even trying?”

 

“Your model isn’t nearly as equipped for combat as mine,” Markus said. “You don’t have a chance.” He smiled, and transferred Simon to a potato-sack position over his shoulder with one arm while he retrieved his sword. Simon flailed about with both arms and legs, still unable to break out of Markus’s grip.

 

“Having fun?”

 

“You…pirate!”

 

“Now that’s not a very nice way to talk to your host,” Markus continued, throwing Simon back-first onto the couch not-too-gently. He climbed over as well, straddling Simons hips and preventing him from squirming away.

 

“What _should_ I call you?” Simon asked, the tone slightly different than before. He was asking for what Markus wanted to be called in-scene.

 

“I think we’re on first name terms,” Markus grinned, leaning close to Simon’s face and gently kissing him on the cheekbone. Simon reached to try and push him away, but Markus caught the arm and pressed it behind Simon’s head, into the couch. “You can just call me Markus.”

 

“Maybe I _won’t,_ ” Simon grimaced, ineffectually struggling against Markus’s grip on his wrists.

 

“Babe, check in with me,” Markus warned, leaning back and lightening the pressure.

 

“You gonna tie me up or what?” Simon yelped, almost ripping free by the arms in one more desperate escape attempt. Markus doubled down and kept him in place, lying back against the couch.

 

“All you had to do was ask nicely,” Markus smiled. He had an evil twinkle in his eye. “Since I’m such a polite host…” He reached under the couch for the ropes, soft enough to avoid leaving marks on Simon’s skin.

 

Simon twisted and squirmed, breathing heavily as Markus turned himself around and began the process of cinching Simon’s legs together. After a few seconds, he stopped moving altogether. Markus turned a little to look at his face.

 

“What’s good, babe?”

 

“Can you…keep talking to me?” Simon asked. “It doesn’t have to fit the pirate persona, but you could talk about your last fencing competition?”

 

“Sure. Anything else?”

 

“Can you…” Simon choked on the words for a second.

 

Markus cupped Simon’s face with a palm. “If you don’t check in with me, I’m gonna get lost, babe. Tell me what you want.”

 

“I think it’s time for the gag,” Simon said, blushing harder. “I don’t want to have to think about what to say anymore.”

 

“Is it good enough for me to order you to shut up?” Markus asked. “I could do it with the foil, if you’d like. I think I want you able to talk, so I can be sure I’m not hurting you.”

 

“That would be fine,” Simon said. “But you could never hurt—“

 

“Did I give you _permission_ to speak?” Markus was back in the persona. He turned back to face Simon’s torso, and grabbed his sword from the ground. Simon froze, mouth-open, mid-sentence. Markus carefully traced little designs on Simon’s face, being careful to use the blunt side of the weapon and move softly. Neither Simon nor Markus was comfortable with blood play, but they’d spoken about it, and decided it was all right to threaten it.

 

Markus dragged the tip of the sword along Simon’s adam’s apple.

 

“It would be a shame to have to do something to that pretty face of yours,” Markus said, the words ghosting over the blade. “If I hear anything out of you other than a whimper, I might not be responsible for my actions.”

 

Simon nodded, and Markus removed the sword, returning it to the floor. He returned also to the business of tying Simon’s legs. “You know the non-verbal safe word, even though you’re not gagged?” Markus asked. Simon responded by tapping Morse code for S-O-S onto Markus’s leg with a free hand. “Do you want to struggle anymore?” Markus looked back at Simon, who shook his head “no.”

 

“Got it, babe. I’ll take my time with this then,” Markus said, running his fingers down Simon’s leg. He decided to start with a calf massage. With Markus sitting on top, Simon wasn’t going anywhere, after all. Markus liked giving Simon massages, and he knew his partner loved getting them.

 

“Now that you can’t talk back and just have to listen to me, I’m going to explain the problems with obviously staged sword-fighting, like in Pirates of the Caribbean,” Markus said, concentrating on the deep massaging but also on maintaining the talking. After a few seconds, Simon tapped him on the leg.

 

“Yes love?”

 

Simon held up his wrists, and pushed them together. He looked Markus directly in the eye.

 

“Is that going to be comfortable?”

 

Simon rolled his eyes, but only slightly. Markus laughed.

 

“All right. I’m going to tie your hands in front now, so you don’t lose circulation with them pressed under you.” Markus kept talking as he did this. “You know, you seem to think all swords are the same. You know mine is a foil, but what does that really mean to you?” Markus finished knotting together Simon’s wrists with the rope, and tested it for give. “How’s that? You can talk.”

 

“I’d like the gag,” Simon smiled. From the second the rope went secure, Simon relaxed into it. You could almost see the stress flowing out of him. “Especially if you’re going to massage…I want to feel it.”

 

“I think that’s fair,” Markus smiled. He reached for the ball gag (under the couch, with the rest of the equipment) and fastened it in Simon’s mouth. “How’s that?”

 

Simon gave a thumbs up and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He looked peaceful.

 

“Now, I think what you’re actually thinking my sword is, is a saber, but thats entirely different,” Markus continued. He kept talking through the entire process of massaging Simon and then tying him up, even flipping him to get at his back. There was a particularly sore spot that had been bugging Simon, but Markus massaged it out. With each knot, Simon seemed to relax further, slipping away into a world of his own, one that consisted entirely of being present in his body and the awareness of _Markus,_ perfect Markus, who’d listened to his fantasy and was now making it come true, pirate costume and all. This could easily have led to sex, and had in the past, but that wasn’t the goal today. Today, it was just an excuse to be tied up.

 

Markus finished, and Simon lay on the couch, bound head to foot. His arms were at his sides, and his legs stretched out in a comfortable position.

 

“Test that for me?”

 

Simon wiggled, and was held in place perfectly. He made happy noises through the gag at Markus and looked up.

 

“You know what time it is?”

 

Simon raised an eyebrow.

 

“We’re watching Lord of the Rings.” The words came out with a smile. “Come on, it’s already cued up on the TV…there we go.” Markus finished adjusting Simon, who was now a little bit more upright, with a blanket covering him. Markus turned on the movie, took off his coat, and slid under the blanket, cuddling Simon. “Don’t fall asleep now,” Markus smiled, but they did, wrapped around each other and cozy.


End file.
